vida de un matrimonio
by analuchera
Summary: hipo esta casado y va a tener hijos con ¿? lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

_**Estaba pensando por que no hago una historia de que Hipo casado tiene hijos con ¿? eso no lo digo pero me gusta dejar con la intriga asín que lean y disfruten, es la primera ves que hago de un matrimonio así que ser buenos**_

_**0000**_

**Vida de un matrimonio**

Era un día como cualquier otro menos por una cosa, en una nueva casa que cerca de la colina y la casa del jefe vivía un matrimonio

En la cama dormía un muchacho con un pecho bien construido pero no lo de un vikingo verdadero pero era un vikingo, tenia un paquete de seis bien entrenador de tanto volar en dragones, tenia el pelo castaño, los ojos verde bosque, le faltaba una pierna que le llegaba hasta la rodilla para eso tenia una pierna falsa,él dormía solo con el pantalón, el joven tenia un buen sueño mientras a su lado durmiendo eran una joven de pelo dorado como el sol, ojos azul como el océano o el cielo, la chica era delgada pero era fuerte y dormía con un camisón de dormir

El chico se despertó por culpa del sol dándole en la cara, bostezo, se giro y vio la imagen mas bella que solo él podía contemplar, a su bella esposa, él le cepillo suavemente con la mano su flequillo que no le dejaba ver del todo su hermosura, en esta acción ella se despertó, le saludo con una sonrisa de felicidad, ojo bosque y cielo se juntaron, tuvieron un momento romántico mirándose hasta que uno hablo

_buenos días mi amor – le dijo a su esposa dándole un beso en la frente

_buenos días cariño – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él mas y le dio un beso en los labios

_si quieres podemos estar aquí todo el día – le dijo a ella con una sonrisa picara

_no me seas pícaro que al final vas a salir ganando Hipo Horrendo Abadejos III – le dijo con un doble sentido y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

_eso quiere decir que podre conseguir algo de esto – le dijo señalado a su esposa que le daba una sonrisa no tan inocente y se sentó a su lado abrazándola

_puede que si puede que no, si eres bueno si, si no no hay nada- le dijo la muy astuta

_ohhh Astrid hofferson o mejor dicho Astrid Abadejo eres muy mala cuando quiere y ahora eres muy mala conmigo por que no me dejas conseguir algo de esto – le dijo mientras se ponía en la cima

_te lo daré mas tarde esta noche que sera mucho mejor vale? - hizo un trato con él

_vale, pero conseguiré el doble -le dijo siendo muy astuto

_conseguirás el doble si vas a trabajar por que vas a llegar tarde si no vas rápido – le dijo sabiendo que era la hora de trabajo de su esposo

_ahhhhhh mierda llego tarde, donde esta mi camisa? A si en el armario – lo dijo todo corriendo para no recibir un castigo de su maestro y quedarse sin la diversión de su noche con su hermosa Astrid

Hipo corrió ha ponerse su pierna para poder conseguir su camisa, se despidió con un beso en los labios por cortesía de su mujer y se fue a trabajar, después de que su hombre se largara se fue a tomar su desayuno y ponerse a sus tareas

Ella empezó haciendo la colada, a continuación dando de comer a su dragón tormentula y chimuelo que se acababa de despertar de su sueño por su estomago, barrer la casa lavar los platos etc... Cuando termino llego la tarde, tuvo también que hacer el almuerzo para su hombre por que se le olvido tomarse su desayudo por la prisas y no consiguió el almuerzo

Mientras Hipo llego a la fragua, se encontró que llego justo a tiempo un poco mas y castigado, saludo a su amigo Bocón y se puso a trabajar, empezó con una espada que tenia que ser afilada, después tenia que cambiar la cabeza del hacha por que estaba rota y asín siguió reparando, haciendo ect...

_bueno estas muy trabajador hoy, que pasa? - le pregunto

_nada, de todas maneras no te incumbe – le dijo pensando en lo que pasaría si se lo digiera

_vale vale, de todas maneras tampoco quiero saberlo – le dijo y se volvió a lo que estaba haciendo

Cuando paso una hora o dos y era la tarde Hipo recibió la visita de su mujer que le trajo el almuerzo, era bueno por que él no se tomo su desayuno

_que haces aquí? - le pregunto

_no te tomaste ni tu desayuno ni conseguiste tu almuerzo y yo vengo a traértelo- le dijo dándole una bolsa

_gracias Astrid, te debo una sin ti me hubiera muerto de hambre – le dijo con tono dramático

_de nada cariño- le dijo_ mientras puedas venir después a la noche- le susurro

_si puedo no me castigo de milagro – le susurro y le dio un beso

_nos vemos después -le dijo a él

_si, nos vemos – le dijo y ella se fue

Bocón empezó una charla entretenida con Hipo de lo que le pasaba a su padre con su madre cuando eran jóvenes aunque su buen amigo le dijo que no lo mencione de nuevo y nunca se lo diga a su hijo sobre todo, después de trabajar él se dio un paseo antes de entrar en casa a divertirse

En la casa Astrid estaba preparando una cena inolvidable pare él y ella, después de una cena romántica habrá diversión era lo que tenia planeado, cuando su esposo Hipo entro por el umbral ella fue a él y le beso apasionadamente

_vaya creo que me tienes una sorpresa para esta noche? - le pregunto sabiendo las cosas sucias que harán en el dormitorio

_si, tengo planeado primero una cena tranquila y romántica con todo esto...

_a echo un gesto a todo lo que soy – murmureo él

_...y tendremos mucha pero que mucha diversión – lo dijo con un tono muy seductor y lujurioso

Empezaron a cenar la gran comida que izo su preciosa mujer Astrid, un plato de patas de cordero con salsa, pan para acompañar y cerveza, mientras comían hablaban de lo que le paso en el día, Astrid tuvo un día de trabajo y pedir consejo para las comidas a su madre, mientras Hipo tuvo un día igual de trabajo y le contó Bocón de lo que le paso a su propio padre con su madre las cosas vergonzosa, él dijo que no lo volvería a ver con los mismos ojos

Cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron a su dormitorio, pero Hipo la cogió en estilo novia y se la llevo a la cama, Astrid se sentó en el regazo de él y le zaqueo la boca, también se besaron con lengua, el cayo de espaldas a la cama ella se puso a horcajadas encima de el, el gimió para sus adentros, la camisa de ella y el despareció, los pantalones no tardarían en seguirla, pero el se entretenido masturbando los pechos de ella, ella gimió de placer por las grandes sacudidas que su amado esposo le hacia entonces ella le quito todo lo que le quedaba y beso de la mandibular hasta chupar y lamer la polla de su amado, Hipo tiro la cabeza para tras contra el colchón y gimió fuertemente hasta que Hipo se lo devolvió y izo lo mismo que a ella y le lamió el clítoris, ella grito fuertemente de placer hasta que le dijo

_Hipo te necesito – le dijo con lujuria y jadeando

Hipo no dudo y la penetro empezaron lento pero después parecía ir todo a cámara lenta delante de sus ojos por el placer y fueron mas rápido y mas hasta que los dos gritaron su nombre

_HIPO¡

_ASTRID¡

Y cayeron sudando y jadeando para recuperar el aliento, después de un rato todavía tenían energía pero prefirieron hablar

_Hipo a ti te gustaría tener hijos ? - le pregunto

_si y si es contigo mas todavía por que te amo, lo diré mil veces te amo hasta nuestra muerte – le dijo con toda honestidad

_pues si un día de estos me quedo embarazada me ocupare que seas el primero en enterarte – le dijo esto y le dio un beso apasionado y con promesas

_te amo mucho- le dijo a ella

_y te amo mas – le dijo a el

_buenas noches cariño – le dijo y le dio otro beso

_buenas noches mi amor – le dijo y se fueron a dormir

Lo que no sabían es que su vida iba a cambiar de una manera natural para ellos

_**0000**_

_**que pasara? Comenten critiquen y decir si os gusta o no **_

_**si me salio mal el limon no era mi culpa es que no se muy bien describir esa escena hasta el próximo cap**_

_**acepto cualquier ayuda con esta historia o idea de mis lectores para ella**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los siento si me salio mal el otro pero estaba pensado y tenia muchos exámenes así que aquí viene la a continuación **_

_**0000**_

Ha la siguiente mañana Astrid se despertó con ganas de vomitar y pensó __seguro que tendré algo de hambre_

Ella bajo a comer, se comió un poco de pan y agua por que no tenia ganas de comer mucho, cuando termino se llevo una mano a la boca y la otra al estomago, se fue al cuarto de baño (cuando eres hijo del jefe puedes tener cuarto de baño propio) y vomito todo lo que comió, Hipo se despertó por culpa de ruido de arcadas en la planta baja y fue a mirar, cuando vio a su mujer vomitar se acerco a ella y le acaricio la espalda

_mi corazón estas bien? -le pregunto preocupado

_si estoy bien, no te preocupes es algo que e comido mal – le contesto insegura si era la comida o era ella

_deberías ir a los curanderos – le dijo

_no, estoy bien voy a pedir consejo a mi madre de nuevo de cocina, adiós cariño – le dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios

_adiós – le dijo y ella se fue

Entonces chimuelo entro y le pidió el desayuno a su hermano, este se lo dio y también a su compañera de casa

_hey amigo quieres ir a volar un rato – le dijo rascándole la oreja

Al oír esto el le dio una sonrisa diciendo que si y se fueron, desde fuera Astrid vio a la pareja despegar a volar y se alegro de ellos y fue en dirección a su antigua casa, cuando llego recibió el gran abrazo de su madre que se volvía alegrar de ver de nuevo a su pequeña y única hija

_hola madre – le saludo

_hola cariño, como va tu vida de casada? - le pregunto por ella

_estoy muy bi- fue cortada por que volvió a vomitar

_ven siéntate – le ordeno

_que te pasa estas bien? Es la primera vez que veo que vomitas- le dijo

_llevo asín desde esta mañana y me entran de dormir un poco – le dijo con un tono cansado

_vale ve a tu antigua habitación y duerme una siesta cuando despiertes te daré algo para comer – le dijo y ella se fue

Mientras Hipo volaba no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le pasaba a ella hasta que fue sacado por su amigo que le pego con una de sus orejas para que atendiera un poco por lo menos

_lo siento amigo pero desde esta mañana Astrid a estado muy rara – le dijo muy preocupado por ella

Entonces chimuelo empezó a pensar cuando vio a la compañera de su hermano olía a algo mas que ella, olía a su buen amigo_ _claro amigo la as dejado embarazad, _entonces empezó a hacer trucos, piruetas, zambullidas en el agua y escupió fuego para el frente, cuando exploto el fuego fue directo a ellos y le quemo el pelo de Hipo (como cuando salieron de las rocas en su primer vuelo)

Cuando ella se despertó se sintió mejor y bajo, comió lo que su madre le preparo y esta vez no lo vomito, su madre le enseño otras recetas, cuando terminaron ella se fue y se encontró con su vieja amiga Brutilda Thorton

_hola la señora Abadejo – la saludo en broma

_no me vengas asín que para ti siempre seré Astrid, no la señora – le corrigió por que no le gustaba ser llamada señora

_vale, damos un vuelta y de camino hablamos un poco? - le pregunto

_vale, me gustaría pasar un rato contigo- le dijo

Asín se fueron las dos, estuvieron hablando de armas, cocina, hombres, de lo que le pasaba a las dos y vieron a dos niños jugando con un terror terrible

_hey Astrid, tu y Hipo vais a tener hijos? - le pregunto muy curiosa

_si, algún día de estos, pero no se sabe cuando- le dijo con un tono de esperanza

Fueron caminando cuando llegaron al antiguo sitio donde se entrenaba para combatir contra los dragones se convirtió en lo mismo pero para aprender a montarlos, allí trabajaban los seis pero mas Hipo que era el que sabia de eso, cuando fueron a entrenar a los nuevos alumnos ella volvió a vomitar, pero Brutilda la ayudo y le dijo que fuera a los curanderos, pero por lo terca que es ella dijo que no y entrenaron a los nuevos estudiantes

Pasaron medio mes y ella seguía igual hasta que un día su esposo la convenció a ir a los curanderos, llego a la puerta llamo y entro, la anciana le pregunto lo que le pasaba y ella le dijo lo que le pasaba que todas las mañanas se despertaba y iba a vomitar, y tenia antojo a comer mucho pescado, la anciana lo pensó detenidamente hasta que le hablo

_niña a venido tu periodo de mujer este mes? - le pregunto creyendo saber lo que le pasaba

_no, no me a venido – le contesto con indiferencia

_te gustaría tener hijos? - le pregunto

_si, me gustaría ser madre – le contesto alegre

_ pues felicidades vas hacer madre – le dijo con tono de alegría

_es...es...estoy embarazada? - le pregunto sorprendida y a la vez con una alegría mucho mas grande

_si lo estas, debes decírselo a tu marido primero es tradición- le dijo respetando la tradición

_si lo se, adiós y gracias por la gran noticia – se despidió y se fue a buscar al hombre que mas amaba en su vida

Astrid busco por todas partes asín que se rindió, se fue a casa a esperarlo y pensar como decírselo, cuando entro por las puertas fue recibido por su mujer dándole un beso muy apasionado y lleno de alegría

_e venido de la anciana – le dijo con una cara neutral pero no podía esconderlo a el y el se dio de cuenta que pasaba algo

_te pasa algo, son malas noticias lo sabia – le dijo

_ay dios Thor todopoderoso por que me odias? - lo dijo en voz alta

_no son malas noticias son muy buenas – le dijo para que se tranquilizara

_como que buenas? - le pregunto curioso

_Hipo vamos a ser padre, estoy embarazada – le dijo dándole la noticia mas buena del mundo que el podía escuchar

__Voy a ser padre, voy a tener un hijo o hija con la mujer que mas quiero -pensó _

___esto debe ser un sueño, voy a ser padre vamos a serlo, ay estoy tan feliz contigo ay dios – le dijo y la abrazo, la levanto en el aire y la giro a su alrededor

_ay calmate que me vas a tirar a mi y nuestro bebe – le dijo para que la bajara

Con tanta alegría empezó a marearse y se desmayo, Astrid tuvo que llevarlo a la cama, después de un rato se despertó

_que paso? - pregunto un poco mareado

_te dije que estaba embarazada y te desmayaste- le confeso lo que le paso

Ese día fueron a decirlo a todo el pueblo que iban a ser padres, recibieron muchas felicitaciones de sus amigos, otros hombres, mujeres, de sus padres y sus mejores amigos los dragones, se fueron a dar un paseo con chimuelo por el cielo como lo hicieron en su primer vuelo juntos, disfrutaron mucho del vuelo romántico y se fueron a casa a descansar y empezar a trabajar durante los ocho meses y medio para que llegue el bebe esa noche se dijeron que por la mañana lo planetaria todo para el tiempo que les quedaba hasta que llegue estarían muy ocupados y se fueron a dormir

_**0000**_

_**decirme lo que os a parecido si os a gustado o no, acepto toda criticas, comentarios ect...**_

_**me cuesta un poco pero lo intentare que consigáis leer la historia entera**_

_**hasta el próximo cap, acepto cualquier sugerencia, idea y ayuda**_


	3. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECORDAR FACEBOOK :<em> Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado<strong>


End file.
